


A Dream Is All You Need

by The_Crawling_Chaos



Series: Twin Smiles [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Canon-Typical Violence, Dark, Dream Smp, Evil Wilbur Soot, Gen, Heavy Angst, Minecraft, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Protective Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Angst (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, Violence, but i will add more if people like it a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Crawling_Chaos/pseuds/The_Crawling_Chaos
Summary: Tommy has no one he can trust. Everyone has betrayed him, most of all Wilbur, and he doesn’t know if he can even trust Tubbo at this point.But, he meets someone in the forests around Pogtopia. Someone that used to be a villain in his story, but now just might be the best chance he has at revenge.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Series: Twin Smiles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1965811
Comments: 9
Kudos: 625





	A Dream Is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> trigger warning: swearing, mentions of blood/intense violence, mind manipulation, and betrayal. 
> 
> enjoy >:)

The forest was filled with deep, heaving breaths. The hard pounding of boots-or a heartbeat-sounded in Tommy’s ears as he ran. The trees whipped by in his peripheral vision, a whirlwind of greenery that barely registered in his tattered mind. The only thing that dominated that place was  _ Wilbur.  _

_ That fucking laugh. That fucking smile. The insane glint in his eyes as he stepped toward Tommy. _

_ “Everyone who’s claimed to be ‘on our side’......they’re lying to us! Tubbo?  _ He’s lying to you. _ He’ll drop us the second he realizes we’re not in the lead anymore.”  _

_ “NO. Stop!”  _

_ More fucking laughter. Soft and almost sweet this time. Pitying.  _

_ “They’re all on his side, Tommy. Schlatt has them all. Fundy, my son. Jack Manifold, your brother in arms. Quackity, that ambitious kid from juvie you always liked so much. Schlatt has them all in his vice grip. Can’t you see? It’s a lost cause!!”  _

_ “Wilbur, please! Stop saying this!”  _

_ “And Tubbo? I think you already know what happened to him. He isn’t our “spy” or whatever. He’s a  _ traitor,  _ Tommy. He betrayed you. He’s on THEIR SIDE!!”  _

_ “STOP IT! JUST STOP!”  _

_ A punch was thrown. The maniacal ex-president just took it and stood still as a statue. His smile grew somehow wider.  _

_ “We’re the bad guys, Tommy. Like it or not, we are.”  _

The sound of a river rushing past touched Tommy’s numb ears. 

_ “Let’s burn it all down. Let’s be the villains of this story.”  _

The river grew louder. Grass touched Tommy’s bruised knees as he knelt down unconsciously. 

_ Wilbur’s hands on his shoulders felt cold. So fucking cold, like icicles on his frayed skin. They pulled at him greedily, like they wanted to absorb him into their hungry, corrupted embrace. So cold.  _

“Tommy.” 

Tommy covered his ears. He didn’t want to hear anymore poisoned nightmares whispered to him. He’s had his fill of those. 

“Tommy.” 

A calloused hand laid to rest on his shoulder. A fingerless glove wrapped around it, and gave a distinctive feeling. For a second, Tommy tensed up, thinking that it was Wilbur who had followed him into the forest to confront his wayward right hand man. But then his rational brain kicked in and reasoned that this was not Wilbur who had come up behind him. 

The hand was too small and way too muscled to be Wilbur’s. The fingernails were slightly too long as well. 

The only other person who wore fingerless gloves in the SMP lands was.......

“Dream.” Tommy’s voice came out cracked and low. It was alien and foreboding to the tall, masked figure in the darkness. 

“Tommy, I saw you running. You looked like you needed help. So, I thought that I’d come and be that help.” Dream’s slightly muffled voice was hard to decipher. Tommy couldn’t sense any ill intent or trickery from it alone. With that in mind, he turned to fully face the former tyrant king. 

“You thought you’d be  _ the help?  _ What fucking help do you think I need right now huh, Dream?” 

The masked man cocked his head sharply to the side. “I think you need the emotional support kind of help. But, that’s definitely not all you need.” He paused for a moment. Tommy sensed that he was trying to be all ‘dramatic’ and ‘spooky’. What a prick. 

“You need  _ power.  _ Power to back you up in this time of crisis. I can give you that power. More of it than you could ever dream of.” 

Tommy’s eyes widened unwillingly at this statement.  _ Dream _ , the bloodthirsty villain he had fought against so long ago, wanted to give  _ him  _ power? 

“What’s the catch, big man? There’s  _ no way  _ you’re just going to give me this so-called “power” without a catch the size of the empire state building.” Again, Tommy’s voice was low, and was rid of his usual high pitched enthusiasm. It seemed unimaginably old compared to the young body it was speaking from. 

Dream smirked behind the mask. It was a toothy, crooked thing that would’ve sent Tommy running for the hills if he’d seen it. 

“No catch. The only thing I’d want in exchange would be your companionship. Your friendship, even, if you’d permit it. That’s the thing you need the most. I know that you don’t want to believe it, but you’re  _ very  _ short on friends you can trust right now. You  _ might  _ have Tubbo, but that’s  _ it,  _ Tommy. Wilbur is gone into the darkness of despair, and Tubbo is unreachable and behind enemy lines.” 

Dream paused, and let the kid absorb what he was saying. Tommy’s eyes had never left Dream’s mask, and they had been noticeably hardening as Dream had continued with his proposal. Even if he didn’t know it, the message was sinking in. He had no one he could rely on. No one. 

“You  _ need  _ support. You’re very strong, but even the strongest trees will fall with a well placed strike. Let me be the shield that protects you from the lumberjack's axe. I am more than happy to do that for you. You  _ deserve  _ my help. You’ve been through more than anyone else here. Wilbur should’ve bended the knee to  _ you _ when L’manberg was founded, instead of selfishly anointing himself president.” 

Yet again, another pause. But this time, Dream extended his arm out towards Tommy. Nothing in hand. No enchanted Netherite weapon. Just his open hand. 

“Take my hand, and be my brother in arms. Damn the borders, damn the previous wars we’ve fought against one another. Take my hand, and start anew. A shining alliance that will last a thousand years.” 

_ Tommy saw red. The arrow slashed by the side of his face and left a deep scar that glistened a painful crimson. He could hear the cheers of his enemies and the sorrowful cries of his friends.  _

_ He had lost the duel. _

_ He would forever have a scar that would mark him as the loser of the revolution. The witless kid that thought he could defeat the grand  _ Dream  _ himself.  _

_ Then, he gave up his discs. To secure the independence of the great nation he had co-founded with Wilbur. Surrendered them over to wicked Dream’s gloved hands. He could remember Dream pulling up his mask ever so slightly just then. He pulled the circle mask up above his mouth, to let Tommy see the expression that had spread over his scarred lips.  _

_ It was a smile of indescribable wickedness. Nothing about Dream had been human in that moment of absolute transparency. Nothing had shown through but the victorious glee of a monster finally capturing its prey.  _

That fearsome expression that Dream had worn so long ago was now beginning to spread into Tommy’s own face in the present moment. A malicious light that Wilbur had tried-and failed-to spark in him had finally been spurred into a roaring flame. A hand found its way into the waiting Dream’s. 

“I think you have yourself a deal, Green Man.”


End file.
